


I Will Trust In Your Voice [Artwork]

by notsodarling



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gifset, M/M, Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Artwork forI Will Trust In Your Voiceby wish-on-a-wing
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will trust in your voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055613) by [Wish_On_A_Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish_On_A_Wing/pseuds/Wish_On_A_Wing). 



> Everything can also be found on my tumblr [here](https://darlingnotso.tumblr.com/tagged/rnmbbedit)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
